1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an image forming device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various communication devices such as a cellular telephone and a portable information terminal have been widespread, so that applications that can be used in the communication devices have been actively developed. To promote use of these applications, developed are web sites and applications for introducing an application and directly downloading or installing the application in the communication device.
For example, according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182309, an application explanation page is provided from a server to a computer device (client device) for each of a plurality of applications held by the server, the application explanation page including a download button (virtual button) displayed therein for requesting download of the application, and the application explanation page is displayed on a display unit of the computer device. Disclosed is a technique in which, when the download button of the application explanation page is selected, download is permitted only when the selected application is supported by the computer device.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182309, for example, when display content of a page (Web page) for introducing an application that can be used by a device is changed on the server side, a computer program on the device side is required to be changed in accordance with the change in the display content. That is, in the related art, there has been no mechanism in which pages each including display content different for each region are established, for example, by a server that provides a page for introducing an application that can be used by a device (including a form of providing a page itself, and a form of providing information required to generate a page on the device side).